anything can happen in new york
by maddylagirlx
Summary: taylor is getting married to chad gabi has been asked to be the maid on honor she flys out to new york for the wedding. chads best man is troy, troy meets gabi at dinner one night ans starts to get intrested in this girl.
1. Chapter 1

Thank god I'm off that plane now, Gabriella thought to herself as she walked through the airport terminal, tugging her suitcase behind her as she struggled with that with one hand and her handheld bag in the other. It wasn't that the 5 hour journey contained any problems; the plane had flown without a hitch and her surrounding passengers were polite and unobtrusive, it was just the fact that Gabriella didn't like to sit still for too long. After the first hour or two she would itch to be able to do something, anything rather than sit and waste time and now that she was able to do that she realised just how crazy the airport seemed to be.

Dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans teamed with tanned flip flops and a white cami tank along with her hair up in a messy bun Gabi looked young for her age of 26. She was on her way to Taylor McKessie's wedding to which she had been asked to be the maid of honour. She had said yes immediately because after all it was her best friends big day and there was no way she was going to miss it. They had been friends from her first day at high school and had been inseparable ever since, that was until Chad Danforth came along and Gabi had to witness him and Taylor stick together like super glue. But she got used to it eventually and the love that they both have for each other is clear for everyone to see and she approves of her friends choice in fiancé.

Hurrying through the crowd she couldn't help but think what it would be like if she were to get married but she soon shook that idea out her head as she realised she wasn't even in love with anyone yet and it could take donkey's years before that happened. Suddenly a loud scream sounded to her right and she recognised it instantly but before she could comprehend what was happening Taylor came sprinting towards her with arms wide open.

"GABI GABI omg you're here, as in here in my arms. Wow I've missed you so much," she cried.

"Well you are getting married and you did ask me to be your maid of honour so how could i turn that down, plus I've never been too new York so I cant wait for my trip to start."

Putting her suitcase in the back of Taylor's new BMW she shut the trunk gently before hopping in the front seat.

"So Gabs tell me all about what's been going on with you lately, what have I missed?"

"Well not much. I've been working hard lately you know and I haven't really had much time for myself, but I'm in new York now so this is my vacation and nothings going to wreck it," Gabriella explained as she threw her friend a big grin.

"Gabi you always were so uptight, let loose a little and have some fun. That includes meeting guys. Hey speaking of guys Chad's best man is coming over. His names Troy, you might like him. He's not a bad guy you know," Taylor told her friend in a rush, her words coming out fast as she once again tried her luck with her match making skills.

"Thanks for the thought, It's really nice of you Tay but I'm not looking for love yet."

"Okay okay enough of this for now," she said, letting Gabriella know that the conversation would more than likely come up again sometime soon. "I'm getting married next week!" she shrieked making Gabriella giggle at her friends excitement. "And I cant believe we still need to get you your bridesmaids dress. You are going to look so fab in it."

In the car journey on the way to Taylor's apartment Gabriella couldn't help her mind from thinking that maybe she would find love in New York after all, Taylor's positivity was catching and all of a sudden she was beginning to think anything was possible. Not that she would admit that to Taylor anytime soon mind you-she wouldn't want to give her an ego boost and she didn't really want her help in finding a man. She wanted to find one for herself, if and when that ever happened.

After a good 45 minute journey they pulled up outside Taylor's apartment so Gabriella could have a look around and see where her best friend called home. She had booked herself into a 5 tar hotel fit for a queen while she stayed in New York as she didn't want to put anyone out and also she wanted to spoil herself for a change.

"Wow Tay I'm impressed you keep this place spotless," Gabi said with amazement remembering the times she'd stayed at her friends for a sleepover and had to sometimes step around the mess that Taylor created. The large New York apartment was very modern furnished with white walls and black and chrome accessories and a very big TV that Gabriella knew must have been Chad's doing. The kitchen was even more beautiful with marble topped surfaces, huge fridge freezer and an island in the middle that Gabriella just had to stand at and pretend to prepare a meal. She could happily see herself cooking in this kitchen and when she looked to the window she noticed it had a balcony with pots of herbs decorating the outside

"The tours not over yet, you still have my bedroom and bathroom to see" Taylor said with excitement.

Walking into a medium size room but cozy space that had a view to die for with a king size bed against the far wall. The carpet was purple and the whole room was still very modern looking which appeased Gabriella. Leading off the bedroom was an en-suite that was tiled black and white and contained a shower that could easily fit 10 people in it. This girl is living the life, Gabriella thought to herself, her mouth hanging open in amazement at how beautiful everything was.

"You could so have a party in your shower its huge," Gabi yelled over to Taylor who was in the other room.

"Well one day i might have to take you up on that," she giggled as she joined Gabi in the bathroom. "Oh that's what i needed to tell you, Chad and i are going out to dinner tonight and we were hoping you would come along. Troy might be there too," she added quietly, hoping it didn't seem like she was setting her friend up on a date.

"I don't know Tay i only just got here i need a nap and a shower."

"Well we don't have too be there until 8:00pm so you have a good 7 hours," said Taylor trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Alright i'll come, but for now i need to go to my hotel and catch up on my beauty sleep."

"yay yay yay, i love you, i love you."

"This isn't one of your double date set me up kinda things because you know how i feel about that Tay," Gabriella added seeing how happy her friend was and wondering if she was up to anything.

"No of course not, we're all just friends. So i'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes you will. Bye Tay," she called before slamming the door behind her as she made her way to her hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the shower, feeling fresh and not jet lagged she was going out tonight with Tay, Chad and Troy. Not knowing what Troy looked like she had no idea what to wear, she didn't want to be all dolled up with a floor length gown , or look like some hobo that cant dress herself with food stains down the front of her clothes. So she went to her closet and pulled out a white flowly dress just above the knees ( think LA hsm premier ) adding a pair of black peep toes heels , adding the final touches some gold bangles and a long gold necklace that hung low around her neck. Moving over to the mirror doing her make- up looking very natural and leaving her mid length waves down i think she was ready to go.

Walking over to the restaurant peering through the window she could tell this place was quite fancy , opening the door she could see Taylor sitting next to Chad and some sandy blonde guy sitting opposite him , thinking to herself "hmm that must be Troy."

"Hey guys" Gabi said with joy not trying to look at the sandy blonde boy staring straight at her. "Gabi your here" Taylor screamed giving her a tight hug. " Gabi look at you it's been so long since I've seen you how are you" Chad said with interest and care.

"I'm great Chad feels great to be in New York and to finally be away from crazy LA and have some free time" Gabi said with kind words. "Well I'm glad oh yes Gabs this is Troy his my best man for the wedding and best friend and part time wing man" making the last bit sound like a joke everyone laughed apart from Taylor. "it's nice to meet you Troy" she said with pleasure , shaking his hand feeling some weird buzz fly though her body. "well take a seat next to Troy and we can order some food because I am starving" Chad said not trying to sound rude because he really needed some food.

Wow this boy is wow. Dressed in a pair of grey trousers and a white button up shirt just so you could see a little bit of his tanned chest and a pair of shinny leather shoes and not to forget his perfect smile and his messy short hair this boy was fine.

" so Gabriella how are you like new York so far troy" asked with kindness , he didn't know what to say he had never met such a beautiful girl in his life . Troy (thinking) i must remember to thank Chad for making come to dinner. "umm I've been here only one day well not even a whole day but so far it seems lovely and the weather is good" smiling towards Troy.

"ahh the food is here" Chad giving a big smile. "oh Gabi i forgot to mention zeke and Sharpay are coming up in two days." Chocking on her food , "oh my god you Troy Bolton now i know who you are i just realised because of Chad and Zeke playing for the Lakers , I'm so sorry." Making a cute face to Troy, " its fine im glad that you didn't recognize me straight away most girls would freak out and just play with my hair." Gabriella let out a little giggle " so you're the guy all the girls want" , "and maybe a few guys" Troy added blushing a bit. "so true" Chad eating with his mouth full , " this one time a guy walking up to him after the game "okay i think we don't need to finish the story just go back to being your dog eating ways" Troy butted in .

After finishing a lovely meal the four of them took a breather before speaking, "wow that was some meal but in a good way", Gabriella said putting her hands on her stomach."i agree i don't think i can move from my chair" Troy added. While Chad , Troy and Gabi were chatting Taylor quickly shouted out "omg there is a live band it looks like people are getting up on the dance floor we should go" she squealed with excitement. Taylor giving her best puppy eyes to Chad "fine ill go i better see you both on the dance floor in a minute" Chad said aiming in glare at Troy and Gabriella, they both just laughed. After a good five minutes of watching Chad fail horribly at dancing Troy pulled it together " so Gabriella instead of looking like a pair of sad acts would you like to join me up on the dance floor". Letting out a small giggle "what's the worst that can happen "Gabriella said. "Umm my bad dancing skills" "come on every guy says that i bet your really good"

Moving onto the dance floor not trying to laugh at Taylor shouting at Chad, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and put the other one around her waist while Gabriella put one hand on his shoulder. Troy (thinking) " why do i feel so nervous omg could it be Gabriella , yet I've only know this girl for 4 hours and I'm shaking like shit , what a great way to start." Gabriella (thinking) "was i right yeah this boy can dance and just staring into his pool on blue eyes i feel like i can take a vacation just staring at them". Gabriella resting her head on his shoulder Troy decided to make convocation "so just a couple of minutes ago Chad and Taylor were bitching to each other and now almost dry humping" Troy whispering softy in her ear. Letting out her cute laugh "that's love for ya", "oit lovers were going" Chad shouted across the restaurant , Troy didn't want it to end but slowly letting go of hand they walked over to the door where Chad and Taylor were waiting. "caught up in the moment i see" Taylor said "shut up" Gabriella said snapping back. "you want to marry her you want to kiss her", Chad said in a sing song voice "i want to kill you" Troy continuing the sing song voice aswell as snapping his answer back.

"well guys were gonna head home so feel free to look around" Chad said trying to hold back his laughter. Saying their goodbyes Taylor quickly shouted out walking s down the street "play nice kids" Gabriella trying not to blush felt tired so needed to head back to the hotel "well hate to be a letdown but it's been a great night but i really need some sleep, so i guess i see you around in the week" , "yeah well it was lovely to meet you" Giving him a quick hug "oh by the way you're not a bad dancer" she yelled out.

Getting changed into her pjs reading for a real sleep she could help but think about Troy he was such a wonderful guy and dancing with him so amazing she felt like a teenage girl with her first love_"shut up Gabriella go to sleep stop thinking out this boy you hardly know him"_ after having her little discussion with herself she finally gave in and went to bed hoping to have the sweetest of dreams.

Walking into his one of many apartments Gabriella was all he could think about , slipping of his clothes and leaving himself in his boxers he had never had trouble before sleeping , his mind was somewhere else or someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling over in her bed to check the time Gabriella couldn't help but think about Troy last night who was so amazing and she wondered why she hadnt thought to get his number. Slowly sliding out the bed Gabriella jumped in the shower to refresh herself and 20 minutes later she emerged in a small white towel drying off her glowing tanned skin, she reached for the top draw grabbing a pair of white pants and a white lace bra, before heading over to the closet slipping a pair of white shorts on and a black tank top with a cute mini denim jacket and adding her favourite tanned wedges. Brushing her long locks and putting it into a high bun adding the final touches her ray bans suiting her summer look.

Dragging his heavy body out of bed Troy was going shopping today to look for a suit for the wedding. Walking over to the chest of drawers and putting a pair of clean CK briefs and his favourite kaki green shorts with a white v neck cut t-shirt and white vans leaving his bed hair messy as usual. Troy feeling too lazy to cook decided to go out and get breakfast.

Entering starbucks the queue was mental but Troy made himself wait because this is new York and every other coffee shop is the same way so there was no point in trying somewhere else. After 10 minutes just checking his phone and looking around something caught Troy's eye; a petite girl sitting by the window reading a magazine with a pair of white shorts and a denim jackets with her sunglasses pushed up to sit on top of her head so she could get a clear look at what she was reading. Troy couldn't help but check her out, wait a minute that can't be Gabriella holy shit that is. Jumping out of the queue that he tried so hard to stay in she was the only thing that could make him move not even someone pushing pass could do that.

"whatcha reading?" he said in a sweet voice. Looking up from her magazine she couldn't believe who was sat right in front of her

"a magazine," she replied trying to act calm and cool,.

"so what you doing here aren't you supposed to be queuing up?" pointing her finger at the queue he was once in.

"i was but i saw you and thought i'd say hello. so do you have any plans today?" Troy said asking kindly.

Taking a sip of her coffee "Well I'm going shopping for a dress for the wedding,"

"didn't Taylor pick a dress out for you?" Troy asked with curiosity.

"she does have a dress for me but that's for the day i need a dress that i can move on the dance floor with," she replied, smiling at the last bit.

"oh okay i see now. well im going shopping for a suit for the wedding because we all know Chad last ," Troy said while Gabriella laughed letting out her soft giggle that was music to his ears.

"well if you want to you could come with me this is my first time in new York so i could use a Tour," waiting for his answer and hoping he will say yes.

"why not i might need a second opinion and i would love to get to know you," he said smiling at her. wow this girl is so beautiful this is gonna be a fun day he thought to himself.

Trying to hide her blush she replied "well I'm all done here so you ready to go."

"what about this one?" Gabriella said walking out of the dressing room with a green maxi dress on.

"hmm i give it a 7.5 NEXT," he shouted.

"okay right this is the last one you ready," opening the curtain and stepping out this dress was defiantly a winner it was a thin black material that just about covered her breasts with a small row of diamonds holding the front together, Troy's eyes were just glued to her body the way the dress sat on every curve of her body she was going to buy this dress if she liked it or not.

"wow this is the winner," he said trying hide his blush

"you know what i think , i think your right i really like this one," she agreed checking it out in the mirror.

"sold to the lady in the black sexy number," Troy said only just realising what he said well done dipshit. Gabriella quickly turned her head around and walked back into the dressing room trying to her hide her rosy red checks that looked like they were going to burst, sexy number he thinks i look sexy omg omg. 5 minutes later walking out of the shop with her new dress and his new tux both of them looked tired.

"do you wanna come back to mine maybe watch a few movies?" Troy asked trying not to sound to eager.

"yeah...i love too," she said keeping her teenage girl scream inside.

"Welcome to my home," Troy said opening the door for her.

"nice pad you got here," she awed taking everything in looking at the lovely open kitchen and the big two couches in front of the 42" TV. Taking a seat on the sofa she felt so comfortable here slipping her high wedges off feeling the soft fabric touch her feet.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat" Troy asked as he was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.

"no thank youim fine," she said sweetly.

Walking over to the stack of millions of DVDs "okay pick a movie any movie" he said waving his hands over the DVDs.

"well i saw that you have hangover so... could we watch that?" Gabriella said using her best puppy dog eyes.

"are you kidding me I love that movie you dont need to ask me twice, good choice."

Putting the DVD in and pressing play. Half way through the movie Gabriella's eyes started to drift of she couldn't take it and slowly her head fell lower towards Troy's lap. Troy jumped a bit to the sight of the beauty fast asleep on his lap "Gabriella, Gabi" shaking her arm gently but she wouldn't move or make a noise. He turned the TV off and easily and carefully picked her up bridal style caring her to the spare bedroom, lowering her to the bed

"mmmm Troy," she said slowly opening her eyes "whats the time?" she asked blocking her eyes from the bright light.

"its 10 to 12 i think you should stay for the night it will be too dangerous to walk back to your hotel," he said leaning on the side of the door frame.

"are you sure i could call a taxi?" she asked sweetly.

"no its fine I promise and plus your nearly asleep so you may as well. here i got you some clothes to sleep in its one of my t- shirts sorry all my basket ball shorts are in the wash," he explained handing over the shirt.

"Thanks Troy," she said giving him a sweet smile.

Walking out of the bathroom in his black short sleeve shirt that just about covered her white laced pants with her hair folwing loose. Walking over to Troy's room pushing the door slightly.

"hey is everything okay?" Troy said but he couldn't help but check out her amazing body with legs that were toned top to bottom and her cute little ass.

"Yeah everything's fine i was just gonna say goodnight," she said trying to pull her top down, as Troy began walking over to her

"oh well goodnight hope you get a good sleep," he said smiling at her. But Gabriella didn't move she just stood there and so did Troy, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes leaning forward he slowly kissed her lips, Gabriella just stood there but closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck smiling a bit feeling his tongue move around feeling the most amazing feeling. Pushing him slowly back to the bed falling on top of him while his hands travels under her t shirt , quickly pulling away with a smirk on her face she began to walk out the room. "Night Troy."


	4. Chapter 4

Moving around in the soft white sheets Gabriella shot up from the bed trying to think where she was , but realised she was at Troy's. _Troy's how did i get here omg well at least I'm in my own bed wait we kissed shit Gabriella._ Getting out of bed and checking herself in the mirror she forgot she had Troy's t-shirt, opening the door she could smell something from the kitchen and smelled quite nice , so that ment Troy was up.

Walking down the hall and slowly entering the kitchen "morning" she said shyly. Troy turning around not expecting Gabriella to be there especially to still be in his black T-shirt that barely reached her ass _wow i forgot how hot she was._ "Morning...i was cooking some bacon i was wondering if you would like some" Troy said kindly. "i would love some of your bacon" she giggled.

After finishing breakfast Gabriella got dress she had dress rehearsals for the wedding and even though Troy was going she was maid of honour she had to be there early. "well I'm off for the rehearsal so i see you later and umm thanks for letting me stay" she said , "no problem and uhh yeah see you later" he said scratching the back of his neck. Just before Gabriella opened the door "Troy i also want to say sorry about last night and kissing you i um i it just came out of nowhere" giggled at the last bit trying not to be awkward. "it's okay it will be our little secret" he said smiling at her _i don't know why she's apologising that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had crap what am i thinking i have only know this girl for a day. _"Bye" she said closing to door behind her hopping in her awaiting taxi.

Walking into the church being greeted by Taylor with a massive hug almost sending her on the floor. "Gabi your here yay" Taylor yelled with excitement, "Tay its only a rehearsal not your actual wedding day" she said. "So doesn't mean i can't be happy" she said giving her an evil glare. "oh i want you to meet Sharpay and Zeke they are married they are really good friends of ours" she said leading her over to them. "ahh so you're the maid of honour this girl can't stop talking about" the beautiful blonde said.

"Yep that's me, nice to meet you I'm Gabriella. "Lovely to meet you I'm Sharpay and this is my husband Zeke."Hey so nice to meet you. Gabriella thought they were very nice and could see her and Sharpay being great friends. "Gabi where's Troy" Taylor asked. "Oh he is coming he said he would be down later." Gabriella said trying to hide her blush. "You know Troy as in Troy Bolton wow last time i saw him was 3 months ago" Sharpay said. "Yeah well not like Chad a Taylor i met him too nights ago but his really nice guy" Gabriella said trying not to sound to obvious. "Gabi i tried calling you last night to see how things went with you and Troy" Taylor said with a giggle. "ummm well you see i saw Troy earlier in the day and we went and hung out , he asked me to come back to his to watch a movie so we did i fell asleep half way through, it was really last so he said i could spend the night in the GUEST room "Gabriella said trying to cover the blushing that was about to come. Taylor and Sharpay's Face lit up. "if you are thinking we had sex then no we didn't". Their faces dropped "oh Gabi your no fun ive heard Troy's quit the man in bed" Taylor said laughing "did you kiss" Sharpay asked. Gabriella just stood there looking around the church hoping they would change the topic.

"Gabriella you never" Taylor said smiling to the fullest. Slapping her hand to her forehead, "can we just change the subject please before Troy finds out. "Speaking of Troy look who just through the door. Dressed in a pair of navy blue shorts and a white t- shirt with his abs showing through Gabi couldn't help but daydream._wow is he ripped how i would love for him to hold me in his arms and never let go._ After finishing his conversation with Chad they were both walking over to us. "TROY" Sharpay screamed running up to him and giving him a hug. "Hey how are you it's been so long" Troy said kindly. "I'm good wow you look great" she giggled. "Troy my man how you doing" Zeke said giving him a big man hug , "dude I'm good wow is me but you are tall. Troy said laughing. " hmm maybe your shrinking" Zeke said looking at him , "ha-ha very funny" Troy laughed sarcastically.

"Okay now that everyone has see everyone can we start the rehearsal" Taylor said standing up on the bench, "yes maim" Chad said giving her a salute. Taking a step back something caught Troy's eyes a pair of long gold_en_ legs with a pair of small white shorts sitting just above, he knew it was Gabriella_. Ahh those legs that i love if i only i could go back to last night and when she was sitting on top off me._

"Hey" he said putting his hand on her back Troy couldn't help but think of that kiss. Jumping a bit feeling his hand on her body "hey you" she said giving him her sweetest smile , "so how long do you think his is going to take...i mean Taylor does like to go over time "he said smiling while Gabriella let out her giggle. "hmm if we get right the first time maybe we can get out of this place" she said answering his question ,walking to the back of the church lining up listening to Taylor's orders while Chad stood at the top of the alter. "umm Troy, Gabriella you two are the first pair to walk down the aisle" Taylor said winking over at Sharpay, Troy looked at Gabriella who was looking at Taylor giving one her looks as if she was saying i hate you.

"Well at least we get it over and done with" Troy said trying to make the time go faster , "yeah i guess your right" Gabriella smiled.

"Taylor you are smart and evil...but smart" Sharpay said, "well she kinda had a feeling when they were dancing together at dinner" Chad said butting in. "well i think he really likes her ive never seen him so open to a girl and happy" Sharpay said. "well Gabby is a good girl and i think she wants our Troy boy so Troy boy she shall get" Taylor said "oh dear you girls and love"

After everyone left the church after a long tiring rehearsal and being shouted at Taylor 24/7, Troy and Gabriella were in the car park talking. "so do you need a ride back to your hotel, "if you don't mind i would love one" she said playing with her hair_. Wow Gabriella could you be aymore of a 10 year old flirt._

The car ride home was quite i think after a weird night a awkward morning and a bossy Taylor evening i think it was safe to say they were tired. "well here is my hotel , thanks Troy for the ride." Just as she was about to grab the door handle Troy grabbed her hand gently "wait Gabi i wanted to say about that kiss it didn't feel weird i like it in fact it was by far the best kiss I've had but well if your free tomorrow night i was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner just us." Looking down at her hand that Troy was slowly caressing she gave him a smile " i would love too pick me up at 8" she said opening the car door "and Troy that kiss well let's just say i could of kissed you all night" she said giving him a wink and strutting to the hotel. Troy was defiantly going to make this date a night to remember.

Opening her hotel door chucking her bag on the floor and flopping on the bed , her phone started going off. The last thing she needs was someone calling her.

"hello" Gabi said out of curiosity

"hey Gabriella it's me Sharpay, i kinda got your number of Taylor sorry"

"oh that's okay anyway how are you" she said

"I'm good i was wondering what you are doing tomorrow"

"umm well in the evening i have a date i mean dinner with someone" she said slapping herself mentally

"don't mind me asking is that dinner date with Troy" Sharpay asked as a smile appeared on her face

"umm how do you know" Gabriella said down the phone

"let's just say I'm smart. Well how about we go shopping in the morning and find you something to where."

"oh yeah that would be great how about 11 ish" Gabriella said with a smile on her face

"yeah perfect see you then bye."

"bye"

Gabriella couldn't wait for tomorrow shopping with Sharpay and her date with Troy. _Wow do i love new York or what._


	5. Chapter 5

Looking over at her alarm clock, Gabriella had to be ready in half an hour to meet Sharpay. She couldn't wait to do some shopping but the thought of her date with Troy later that night she felt nervous. Rushing over to the closet she pulled out a black strapless maxi dress and a cropped denim jacket adding her favourite pair of tanned sandals. Gabriella didn't really know what to do with her hair so she just clipped her bangs back, letting her long curls cascade down her back.

Walking outside of the hotel taking in the beautiful weather the moment was sadly over when someone screamed her name from across the street. "Gabs" Sharpay screamed, watching her run across the road in her pink floral dress with the highest pair on white wedges she had seen was pretty funny.

"Hey babes how are you" Sharpay said reaching in to give Gabriella a hug.

"I'm good what were you doing on the other side of the road" Gabriella asked with curiosity.

"Oh well my eyes spotted this amazing pair of shoes so i had to buy them, but anyway honey we need to go shopping for your date tonight with Troy boy." Sharpay said while clapping her hands. I was excited but what have i let myself in for.

Walking down New York was amazing non stopping were yellow cabs flying by, people on their phones or rushing to work in their smart work clothes. But me i was being dragged along in too every shop that we passed. "Okay this is Barneys this has everything and anything say hello to your new friend".

"Okay I think I walked around this store about five times." Gabriella moaned. Sharpay was carrying 10 dresses that she really liked for Gabriella. Gabriella had seen a few she liked but Sharpay disagreed on all of them.

9 dresses later...

"Right Gabriella if this dress is not the one i will just let you go naked on your date i bet that will get a party started in Troy's pants" she laughed. Gabriella reached for the red velvet curtain pulling it to the side, in front of her was Sharpay face and what a look it was.

"Judging by your face i think you like it." She said with a smirk

Spinning in front of the mirror this dress was the one.

Walking back to the hotel she turned around to Sharpay, "thank you some much for today i had fun and I can't wait to wear my new dress." And she wasn't joking. "your welcome sweetie i had a blast we should do it again sometime , and i hope your date goes well." Giving her goodbye to Sharpay she walked into her hotel and pulled out her key. Dumping her bag on the kitchen counter Gabriella had an hour and a half before her date with Troy, she felt a bit nervous. To take her mind off things, she looked through the fridge pulling out a half bottle of champagne _maybe just one glass._

Walking out of the shower with a small white towel around her body she pulled open her underwear draw , slipping on a lacy white thong and a strapless bra , the time had come to put her dress on. Slipping the cream strapless dress that hugged her curves so tight and reached in the middle of her thighs. Slipping her feet into a pair of black strappy jimmy choos and her latest purchase a Chanel mini bag. She felt like going a bit different with the hair so she went for the dead straight look pushing her bangs to the side adding the final touch MAC pure devil lip stick.

Strutting outside the hotel she was 10 minutes early , she checked her phone and received a text from Troy how did he get her number , Ahh yes must of been Taylor.

_Do you mind meeting me there sorry had to deal with something Troy x _

couldn't help but grin as he watched Gabriella enter the room. His breath hitched in his throat and he could imagine every other male eyes in the room were directed right at her. The sun shone through the open doors as she walked towards him and it cast her in an angelic glow.

"Hey," she greeted shyly as Troy kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but giggle as he pulled out her chair for her and grinned at his gentlemanly actions. "Thank you," she smiled, sitting down and shivering slightly as his fingertips brushed against her arm as he moved around to sit down.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said honestly, still taking in her beauty. "Your dress is just amazing," he grinned, and threw her a slight wink to which she giggled some more.

"Yeah Sharpay thought you might like it."

"Ah you went shopping with Sharpay?" Troy pulled a horrified face and patted her hand as he mumbled his sympathy.

"She's not that bad," Gabriella laughed at him and then imagined that shopping was bad enough for guys in the first place never mind when Sharpay was involved too. Before she could ask him if he'd had a bad shopping experience with her new found blonde friend the waiter returned to their table and asked for their orders. They both ordered the prime steak with fries and side salad and Troy was glad to see that his date could actually eat and not be like some girls who only ordered water and a breadstick. There was nothing sexier to Troy than a girl with an appetite.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him as the waiter placed their dishes down in front of them and topped up their drinks.

"Just glad to see you eat," he replied, picking up his wine glass and holding it up to her in a toast. "To our first date," he spoke and waited till she replayed it and clinked glasses.

"As you can see I do eat," she mocked, picking at her skin beneath her dress.

"Hey your figure is perfect," he said and she blushed at his compliment. "So you looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yes, I'm nervous about it too," she admitted, waving her fork around as she spoke. "Chad makes Taylor so happy though so I'm sure it's going to be an amazing day."

"Well you're going to be there so of course it will be amazing," Troy announced and immediately found himself falling in love with her giggle, especially the way her nose crunched up cutely when she did it.

"Your so cheesy," she mocked, wiping her mouth with the napkin and instantly picking up the menu again to check out the desserts. "Mmmm speaking of cheesy this sounds like a yummy cheesecake." She pointed to the menu for Troy to read and he noticed the vast amount of Chocolate mentioned and smirked at her girly-ness .

"I think I'll go for pecan pie with cream," Troy told the waiter who had suddenly appeared to take their dessert orders.

"I'm not in a cream mood, got to watch the calories," Gabriella joked but then stopped laughing as Troy took hold of her hand.

"You know I'm so glad you came tonight," he admitted to her once the waiter had left. "I…well….really like you," he muttered out, his head bowing with embarrassment.

"Well that's good because I really like you too," Gabriella admitted making Troy look up into her eyes and genuinely smile. The moment was somewhat broken again by the arrival of desserts but Troy remained smiling as he bit into his pecan pie.

"Can I try some?" she asked him as she became jealous of the sight of his sweet treat.

"Thought you didn't want cream?" he mocked.

'I was trying to be healthy but I think I'm craving it now,' she pouted charmingly at him. She watched as he ate another big bite and her bottom lip began to quiver in pretend. Amused by her childlike behaviour he licked his lips and moaned in pleasure at the taste. 'Stop teasing me,' she ordered as she offered him some of her cheesecake in exchange. She soon opened her mouth when Troy admitted defeat and spooned in some pecan pie.

'Mmmm,' she hummed as it melted on her tongue. She looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face. 'Can I have more?' she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. He couldn't resist her charm and smiled as he realised how quickly he had become attached to her. He carefully placed another spoonful into her mouth and as she closed her eyes as she licked the cream off the spoon he brought his lips to hers. The pecan pie filling mixed with his tongue as he flicked it into her mouth. He gently explored her with his tongue and licked her lips clean of the sweet sugar as he pulled away from her leaving her breathless and her face flushed.

"We should properly starting heading home" Gabriella said quickly she was surprised she could speak that kiss was mind blowing. Troy just nodded, to her surprise Troy slightly brush his finger tips against her palm he lacy their fingers together. To Gabriella it felt so feeling her hand being held by his every now and then he would brush his thumb against her sending chills down her spine.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your hotel room" Troy said not trying to sound too eager.

Gabriella's mind was spinning if she said no she would sound a bitch , but if she said yes it would sound like she wanted sex.

"sure" Gabriella said giving a sweet smile.

Walking towards the her hotel room 1596 she reached for her purse to get the key out just as she was going to slot it in the machine she was spun on her heels and felt a pair of soft lips crash onto hers. This time the kiss took more passion and was slow. Gabriella played with his hair as his hands sat on her hands working down to her ass.

"Troy i need to go , but i had a wonderful night" she said pulling the messy hair out of his face.

"night Gabriella" Troy said giving her one last peck her night was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews im glad you like it so far , but im a bit stuck on what i should do for a next chapter so any help , just let me know

MUCH LOVE


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly drifting out of her sweet dreams she was awoken by a knock at the door. Dragging her feet out of bed readjusting her purple lakers shirt , she grabbed the handle holding on the door as she opened it , her eyes lit up to the sight standing in front of her.

"Good morning beautiful" said the blue eyed hunk dressed in a pair of chinos, a fitted navy blue polo and crisped white vans. Holding a starbucks bag with two drinks and a smell that came from it was to die for I do hope that's my breakfast.

"Troy hey what you doing here" , Gabriella said fixing her dirty bed hair , god talk about perfect timing I'm standing here in my lakers shirt and my white knickers in front of sexiest man in the world 3000 most likely smelling a last week's shit.

"i thought i would bring you breakfast , plus we have wedding fittings so Chad said to tell you , he had a feeling i would pop by." Troy looked at her up and down taking in her bed mess beauty stopping in his tracks she had no pants, "i like the shirt , but what no pants" , giving her a sexy wink walking through to the living room.

Hit of blush hit her cheeks, "do you mind if i take a shower and get dressed i kinda look like crap...so yeah". Fiddling with her shirt trying to pull it down covering her pants.

"yeah of course , and Gabi you don't look like crap you look beautiful." Troy said giving her a warming smile.

Walking out of her bedroom in a pair of olive green jeans paired with a cropped white off the shoulder top and adding a pair of black thong sandals. Leaving her hair natural curls adding her favourite pair of ray ban aviators.

Grabbing her bag of the counter and picking up the room key she turned to Troy, "ready to go."

Turning around from the TV looking at the sexy women in front of him he would go anywhere with her she was so amazing, Troy had never been in love with someone so quick and Gabriella was about to be his first, the way she laughed, smiled, made him feel so normal and down to earth was the best feeling in the world. "Yeah let's do this."

Walking down the stunning streets of New York gazing at the beautiful blue sky and the sun beating down on my olive skin, catching a glimpse of the blue eyed sex god walking next to me.

After walking down many roads we arrived at a huge upper class store with the name tattooed in big gold letters Marchesa. "Marchesa you got to be shitting me, do you know how expensive this is" Gabriella said with shock on her face.

"Gabriella chill Chad is quiet good friends with her so they are getting them for free "giving her his award winning smile.

"Lucky bitch" she said with a laugh.

Walking inside the store, it was full of beautiful creations that i would die to wear.

"Gabi hey, omg wait till you see your dress it's so you" Taylor said running up to me with open arms , no I couldn't wait to see I don't want so puffy cake dress or I will murder that Taylor. "And you Mr Bolton, Chad are in the back with your suit so move your ass so i can get Gabi changed.

"But Tay where is your dress" Gabi asked while being pushed into a red velvet curtain dressing room.

"well my dress is somewhere you will never know I want it to be a surprise to everyone , now try on this dress before I have to strip you naked myself." Taylor said with a serious look on her face. Gabriella pulled the curtain over to one side she slipped her jeans and shirt off laying them on the floor, she took the till blue dress off the hangover slipping over her head. The dress fitted like a glove hugging ever inch of her amazing curves, the till colour made her glowing skin sparkle , the dress was a halter neck with a low cut back almost showing her butt. She pulled the curtain over stepping out Taylor's face was a picture.

"HOLY FUCK GABI" her face was still in shock, "this dress was made for you, you...you look like a angel" Taylor said walking closer to her ear whispering "and I bet Troy would love to take it off you."

"Tay shhh his in this very building dumbass" , but she couldn't help but think of Troy taking this dress off her and kissing her all over her body whispering sweet nothings in her ear and next thing you know were making love , _ugh Gabriella stop daydream. _

"You were daydreaming about him weren't you, look Gabi his gonna get in your pants one day so i don't blame you" Taylor said making Gabi has a huge blush fit.

"if you are done with this chit chat i think i shall change , but Tay this dress is so stunning it love it " Gabriella said giving her a big smile.

Changed back in her normal clothes she was waiting by the front door for Troy, just thinking of him made her heart skip 100 beats she was heading for that head over heels in love zone. Her heart jumped out of her skin when a soft hand landed on her bare shoulder.

"Hey you ready to go" her eyes were locked on his yes wherever he went she would go

"Yeah sure" giving him a smile. After saying goodbye to Taylor and Chad they excited the store walking back to the hotel.

"So what does your dress look like" Troy asked

"Well that would be telling you, sorry but Taylor wants it to be a surprise.

"Well i know for a fact you will look sexy" giving her a wink. He couldn't help but think about Gabi in the dress and her out of it starring at her beautiful naked form touching every inch of her.

Arriving at the hotel Troy walked her to her room , she had a great view of new York city outside her bedroom window " hey Gabi i was wondering if you...well want to come to this party with me tonight its one of my team mates birthdays , and well i was ment to go with Chad but his busy with the wedding so he said ask you." Playing with the salt shaker on the kitchen counter Gabriella took a step forward placing her tiny hands his thighs inches away from his little friend in his pants.

"Well i am in a party mood so I would love to." She said

"Great I will pick you up at 8 so that gives you 5 hours to get ready" he said

"wonderful more than enough , so I'll see you later" giving him a smile , just before she could walk into the bathroom he pulled her waist around and smashed his lips onto hers licking her bottom lip for entrance , Gabriella was living the dream she played with his hair while his hands worked on her tiny butt.

"you missy put your hands very close to somewhere that wants to be very close to you" referring to his erection in his pants.

"i would love to get to know your friend down there." Gabriella said surprising herself.

Troy's heart was now skipping beats.

**Hey guys I'm so sorry i have no updated in a while I've hand exams and next week im away on holiday so on a 2 week break so no writing. But i will try a do another chapter before i go i also have 6 weeks off school so a lot of time. And thank you so much who have being reading my story if you would like to leaving ideas for a next chapter that would be great im a little stuck , so just leave that in your comment. THANK YOU GUYS x**


	8. Chapter 8

**(This chapter is rated m for a reason!)**Right I have two hours to get ready for this party Gabriella thought. She had spent the other three hours pacing like a headless chicken and thinking too much in the shower. I need a hot outfit tonight but wait then it would like I'm trying to hard but something to make him go wow , fuck i don't even know what type of party it is. Pulling out her phone from her favourite fringe bag she quickly typed a message on her iphone sending it to Troy.

_Hey what should i wear i don't wanna look like an idiot xx_

5 seconds later Gabriella's phone buzzed , leaping over to the bedside table she grabbed her phone and read...

**Oh sorry it's at club 69 so something hot xxxx**

Well after that Gabriella ripped open the closet looking for the right outfit and well did she find it. It was a silk long sleeve black jumpsuit with shorts that showed of her long tan sculpted legs and a very deep v neck lining , Gabriella always loved deep neck lines , well no bra tonight she though with a wicked grin. Pulling the jumpsuit on she slipped on a pair of YSL platform heels giving that height she got growing up. Pulling her in a slick ponytail adding medium sized earrings and her favourite Chanel make up making her skin glow as if she was pregnant.

It was now 7:50pm Troy should be here soon , she walking over to the kitchen and grabbed her phone dropping it in her silver clutch along with the room card and some MAC lipstick. Just as she was about to get a glass of water she heard a knock at the door she walked out of the kitchen down the somewhat hall way she gripped the door handle and opened and guess who it was.

There standing in that golden light of his was the man himself Troy. Dressed to a perfect nine in a black button up shirt tucked into his diesel jeans with his same old YSL pattern leather trainers. Why on the night we go out he looks so fuckable its not fair.

"Well when i said dress hot you really took that on board all the way" he said eyeing me up and down. Walking over he gave me a kiss that was to die for locking his arms around my waste not wanting to let go for dear life i could tell he was smiling as well.

"let's go babe " Troy said with that sexy smile of his omg he called me babe i have a feeling i gonna get horny tonight. We go in the car as I sat in the cream leather seat i checked my phone to see i had a text from Taylor.

**Hey gabs guess what I'm getting married in 4 days ah hi can't wait xxx**

"i just go a text from Tay saying how happy she is and that she's getting married in 4 days" , Gabi said making conversation with the sexy man next to her looking at his golden tan skin on his toned arms.

"4 days wow time does fly by when you're having fun" Troy said sending shivers down her spine as he winked his sparkler blue eyes.

We arrived at the club and it was just what i thought it would be. As we entered inside everyone was sitting down with some half naked girl on their laps or sitting at the bar order more rounds. Troy had his hand on my hip the whole time as we walking in a direction of a very tall dark skin man this must be the birthday boy.

"Kobe my man happy birthday , the place looks great" he said giving him that manly hug that men do." Kobe yes this is my friend Gabriella shes Taylor's best friend shes here in new York for the wedding".

Leaning forward Kobe gave me a kiss on the cheek i gave one back on his left "it's so nice to meet you Gabriella glad you could come" Kobe said.

After Kobe walked off Troy pulled me over to a booth where some of his friends were , we sat down and started chatting to them.

3 hours later...

i was getting along really well with Troy's friend we had a good chat and a laugh we went up and danced a bit i was getting a bit tired it was almost 11, just as i was about to ask Troy if we could leave my favourite song came and i could not miss this opportunity ( Nelly- hot in here).

"Troy Troy this is my favourite song can we go dance pleaseee" i begged him holding onto his arm , without a single word he gave me a smile and led me to the dance floor. I must tell you now i have had three glasses of wine I'm not drunk but i little bit tipsy. I looked around and saw everyone was grinding to i thought lets give it a go. Moving my hips to the rhythm and putting my arms in the air i felt a pair of hands slide around my waste. A small smile appeared on my face , i put my hands around Troy's neck and moved my ass as close to Troy's crotch. I could tell Troy was loving because there was a giant erection sticking in my butt the whole time.

"Gabi babe we need to leave now because i cant control myself anymore anymore" Troy whispered in my ear while still moving to the beat. Without saying goodbye to anyone Troy pulled me to the awaiting car outside the whole car ride we said nothing but he was giving me flirty looks i couldn't stop smiling.

We arrived at his apartment and when we reached his door he unlocked it and pushed me in slamming the door with his foot. I knew what was coming and i couldn't wait.

He walked over to me with a im gonna do you so hard look and pushed me against the wall kissing me with all force slipping his tongue in and out , his hands work their way down to my ass massaging it with his big tender hands that i loved. We were bothing moaning with passion he tried to pull away but i wouldn't let him so he just picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Throwing me on the bed he stood in front taking his shirt and shoes off that crawled over to me taking my platform heels off.

" you missy are in big trouble , because what you did at the club has never happened to me before and now you're going to be punished" Troy said with his best smile oh boy i was really turned on.

Hovering over me kissing my next he slid my jumpsuit off leaving me in my black lace underwear he looked at me with amazement "you're beautiful" he said. Smacking his lips back onto mine and rolling me over so i was now on my back he placed his hands on my back and slowly unhooked my bra chucking over the other side of the room i couldn't help but laugh into the kiss as i felt him smiling as well, I played with his hair why kissing him with all the force i could. All of a sudden i was back on my back he broke away from the kiss his lips were now over my boobs kissing them as gentle and tender has a gentleman should he started sucking my left nipple my hands flung to his hand and gripped his hair moaning with pleasure i was wet as hell and i really need him inside me."mmm Tro...y".

"what baby what do you want me to do" Troy asked with concern by this time i was in heaven i couldn't speak i just pointed down to the wet pussy between my legs that need to be touched , judging by the look in his eyes he knew what to do. Kissing a line from my chest down my stomach to my wet pussy he hooked his fingers inside my panties sliding them down to my ankles and i kicked them of next thing i knew i was screaming his name with passion and ecstasy as he licked my pussy dry " TROY , baaaby i nee..ed you inside of me now. Troy lifted his head up and reached his hand out to the beside draw grabbing a condom. Crawling over to him i grabbed it out his hand "let me do it babe" i said giving my sexy face. I pulled his jeans off and threw them off the bed then came the moment i pulled down his CK boxers all the way till they were fully off. There sticking up proudly was his 7 inch cock wow it look so big i had no idea how it would fit in me. Opening the condom pack i rolled it down on is throbbing cock , his eyes were closed in pleasure when i touched it i could tell he wanted more maybe another night. I rolled onto my back with a nervous smile oh my wait how could i be so stupid I'm still virgin Gabriella thought. Just as Troy was about to get in position Gabriella put her hands on his chest as a sign of stop. "Gabi what is do you wanna do this" Troy asked stroking my face with a worried look. "yes i do but Troy im a virgin ive never done this im a little nervous. Troy smiled and kissed my forehead , "baby girl i will be gently with you if you want to stop just tell me , because this isn't just any old fuck i want to make love to you".

"Troy i trust you okay" Gabriella said with that Troy gave one last kiss on her lips before entering her , she gripped her arms around his neck as he pushed in further she could feel the pain little tears ran down her eyes but she didn't want to stop. Troy pressed little kisses on her eyes telling her it was okay. He was all the way in he put both hands down beside me and started to go in and out seconds later the pain turned into pure bliss , hearing Troy moan as he went faster made me want him even more. I gripped tight around his neck i felt my walls tighten around his dick i was having my very first orgasim i couldn't hold it any longer " Troooy im gonna cum" Gabriella screamed out in pure pleasure. Troy went faster and faster "me to babe cum with me let it go" he said in his husky voice seconds later a wave of pleasure went throught my body and guessing Troy felt the same as he collapsed onto of me seconds he shot his load into me good thing he wore a condom.

We both were covered in sweating and heavy breathing , Troy pulled out throwing the condom in the bin , my legs were like jello. I rolled over on my side stroking Troys face as he smiled back at me with his messy sex hair , "that was amazing Troy" i said gripping the sheets close to me

"are you okay does it hurt at all" Troy asked while playing with my hair.

"at first it hurt like a bitch but then i felt so good i thinking you have fucked my virgina so hard" , i said laughing i leaned closer kissing his lips as he pulled the sheets of my body and started playing with my left breast again he whispered in my ear

"ready for round two" once Troy said that i was ready for round 3 , 4 , 5 to 100

Hey guys its me i hope you liked this story sorry it took so long i will try and work on my updating also could you leave a comment about my sex scene lol it was my first!

Lots of love guys and stay tuned for more xoxox


End file.
